


Mystical Academy

by Hunny3ee (Synful7Aein)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chaotic MC, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Kinky sex, LongCat Academy, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, NSFW, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut with little plot, Some Fluff, Some Humor, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synful7Aein/pseuds/Hunny3ee
Summary: This fic will follow MC as she attends classes at Longcat Academy. MC has a penchant for mischief and her personality will be a mix of both Good Ending choices and Bad Ending choices. (Or at least I will TRY to make it seem so…) Each RFA member (and some non) will have a role and there will be a NSFW chapter for each.MC is a ‘special’ student. Instead of attending classes with the rest of her peers, she has been granted ‘private lessons’ with her professors to ensure she gets the best quality of learning and all the attention she requires~Good luck in your ‘studies’, MC. ;)





	Mystical Academy

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a chapter for each character. (And yes, even Jaehee. ^^ And no, no Rika... Unless it has been commissioned from a few people. Then maybe...)  
> Annnnnd~ There will be a surprise character at the end with a plot twist! So stick around for that if you want~ 
> 
> This is shameless smut. So the whole story kinda revolves around that. Kinda like a harem, I suppose. There is some plot to it to link it all together and to make a plot twist even possible. But don't expect something too deep. This is not a slow burn. (Not like my other fic...) But I do hope you enjoy it, lovely sinners~ ^^

“Next up is…Ugh. It’s Theatre,” MC makes a deadpan face as she let the hand holding her schedule fall to her side. Odd how a small piece of paper dictated her life and free time. Not only did she have to take normal classes, she had extra classes on top of those. Her parents and the Dean here were monsters for making such an impossibly busy schedule… “Now if only I can ‘act’ like I want to be there,” she said with a small smirk. 

A forced chuckle erupted at her side as an attractive, bright looking blond bounced along to keep up. “Hehe. It isn’t THAT bad. The Professor is a well known actor who does plays and musicals locally. He’s good, but his looks is what people mostly remember him by.” He looks out into the distance dramatically as he spoke in a far away voice, “They say his face was carved by angels and a body that defies science.” 

MC arches a brow and gives her fellow student a judgemental look, prompting the blond to squirm under her gaze as he mutters a rushed, _”What?!”_ The brunette smiled wickedly as she tossed back a lock of her long chestnut hair over her shoulder. “Oh, nothing. Just didn’t know you played for that team is all. And after all those times you said I was the prettiest person you had ever met… You are such a heartbreaker, Yoosung Kim,” her voice went soft as she feigned a soft whine, letting her lips form into a childish pout. 

Yoosung’s face went bright red as he turned to rectify his mistake, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. “No! No! That isn’t what I meant, MC! I swear! I…,” he bashfully looked to his feet as he fiddled with a small LOLOL pin on the strap of his backpack. “I only have eyes for you…MC.” His confession was soft and bashful, and honestly put MC in mind of a child. It was one of the reasons she didn’t reciprocate his feelings. MC wanted a man who would tell her his confessions with his actions, not timid whispers. “Besides, even men have to admit that Professor Ryu is good looking.” 

MC tried not to dwell on the ‘men’ part and to point out that the blond was not yet a man. But even that was a little too harsh even by her standards. Yoosung had to become a man one day, right? Maybe. 

”We’ll see how great he is. See you later Puppers,” MC casually said his pet name, making Yoosung give a small pout knowing he wanted to contest the childish nickname. But the girl gave him no chance as she ran off towards the theatre building in a slightly better mood. 

 

Yoosung was dead wrong about Professor Ryu. MC eyed the man with the flowing silver hair as he politely introduced himself as Hyun Ryu. But he would prefer it if she called him Zen. The blond was wrong, indeed. This man didn’t have the face of an angel… He had the face of a GOD! MC couldn’t help but get lost in the beautiful irises that shown like polished rubies. His hair looked so soft and silky that she just wanted to reach out and stroke it. And his body… God. She bit her bottom lip sensually as she watched the young professor stride across the room to explain the importance of warm ups. 

”Warm ups are essential before you act, sing or dance. It loosens your muscles, gets your blood pumping and helps you focus.” Zen said all of this with excessive energy as he happily began to stretch and bend. 

Oh. The tight black pants and turtleneck he wore displayed his muscles perfectly as he stretched and pulled them to and fro. MC was nearly drooling at the sight and thanked whatever God had granted her the privilege to witness such a sight. 

Zen did a few more stretches before looking over at MC with a chuckle. “You too, Lady.” He went across the room and took hold of MC’s hand and lead her to the small stage he had been stretching on. She suddenly felt a little nervous being so close to him. “Just bend over to the side like this. Good. Now the other side. Good! You’re doing great. Let me know if something is too hard for you.” 

She could think of a few things that she _wanted_ to be hard for her… 

The inappropriate thought made her face flush as crimson as the billowing curtains surrounding the stage. Zen seemed oblivious at first as he set a rhythm for their mini-work out until he looked over to check on MC’s progress. His delicate features were immediately colored with concern. “Oh, maybe I overdid it for a beginner. I work out a lot and usually work with seasoned actors and actresses. Here,” MC felt his slender hand find the small of her back as he gently went to lead her to the rows of plush burgundy chairs lining the stage. Like a gentleman, he allowed MC to sit and only took a seat for himself when she was safely in her seat. 

His chivalry was astounding. Usually beautiful people were so shallow and plain rude, but Zen seemed the exception. Every action he took seemed to have her well being as a priority. Even when it wasn’t needed. MC wasn’t breathless and flushing from the meager work out, but from his presence and her own derailed train of thought! 

”Let’s start with something else. Hmm,” MC could feel the vibrations from his gentle hum as he pondered on what their next activity should be. It was clear that he was not quite use to one on one sessions. “Oh! Let’s see what kind of talent you have. We can start with reciting some lines from a famous play. I assume you are familiar with Romeo and Juliet?” 

MC nodded. Who wasn’t? The play had been drilled in her head since middle school by her literature teachers. If not that, then the love struck media would reference it from time to time. 

”Good. So you have a general understanding of how Juliet is usually portrayed and how the lines are said. But,” he looked at MC with a gentle smile and placed a doting hand on her now disheveled brown locks. “You do Juliet how you think she should be done. Make the character yours. You can work from my Romeo if that helps you.” His hand left her head, leaving a sense of longing in her chest as the warmth slowly faded. He disappeared behind the curtains for a brief moment and returned with a couple of scripts in his hand. He handed one to MC and flipped through the pages of his own until he found a scene he wanted. 

”Okay, let’s do… Ah. This scene here.” Zen points to a scene in his screenplay and leans in to let MC know of the page and line. MC recognizes the scene and quickly flips through the pages until she finds her place. She takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself down. Romeo and Juliet… with a knock out professor with more chivalry in his toned, sculpted body than in Romeo’s little scripted finger. 

Zen wasted hardly any time in reciting his lines. He cleared his throat and all but sang the lines in a steady, playful voice that had MC’s heart skipping beats. He felt like the genuine article…and he was talking to her!   
”If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”

MC hesitated slightly, finding herself lost in his soft words that seemed to caress her heart and mind, lulling it into his hands like soft putty. Zen chuckled at the far away look in her eyes, knowing exactly what had transpired as he had seen it many times before. MC blushed slightly and scrambled to concentrate.   
”Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.”

Her tone was stiff and forced and she had stuttered more than twice on the stale language. She felt like a fish out of water, but Zen didn’t seem to mind as he smiled encouraging and read his next line to her in the same perfect manner as before. Slowly, she was becoming accustomed to his Romeo and the playfulness of their scene brought forth her boldness. MC felt her shoulders relax and her voice projected through the hall with greater ease as she tried to execute the words as delicately as Zen. In which Zen took notice. 

”Wow. You are much better than I thought, my lady! I was tempted to almost truly leave my sin on thy lips.” He grinned widely, his cheeks a faint peach as MC’s amateur Juliet moved him. Which made MC’s flush a deep rose as she took the compliment in stride. 

”How about we try the balcony scene then?” She said coyly, as she thumbed through the pages for the scene. She wanted something a little more challenging… She wanted to see if she could truly captivate his Romeo through her Juliet. 

Zen blinked several times before giving a wry smile and following suit. “Oh? You think you are ready then? Let’s give it a go then~” He smirked as he once again cleared his throat and set the mood until his fair Capulet came into play. 

Back and forth they whispered the classic couple’s words of tragic, forbidden love. Zen’s eyes held such longing and woe as he spoke his tender words that it was hard for MC to think him as only acting. MC wasn’t even sure if she _was_ truly acting anymore. Her own lust and longing were fueling her words now as their knees eventually came to touch in their seats as they faced one another. 

”O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?” His voice projected Romeo’s desperateness making MC squirm in her seat as she felt her body temperature rising.

”What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?” MC asked curiously, but knowingly as she placed a gentle hand on Zen’s sturdy knee. 

Zen’s breath hitched in his chest a moment before he slowly leaned in to brush a strand from MC’s cheek. He was so close. She could feel his warm breath on her as he slowly exhaled from his parted lips. Pleasantly confused, MC sat in place and allowed his scene to play out. 

”In exchange for thy love’s faithful kiss and for her sins of past, present and future…” 

”That…That isn’t is the script,” MC smiled and turned her head to peer at Zen who had whispered the line seductively on the shell of her ear. His breath was still a tad tickling. 

With wild eyes, he gazed back at her before an awkward smile formed on his pouted lips. “Oh. So it isn’t,” he said in a nonchalant drawl. Was it just her, or was he having fun with this? MC smirked before firing back with a retort of her own. 

”Thou did not request it. But gladly I shall give thee if only thee shall ask.” MC said the words tauntingly as she arched a dark brow in mockery. She waited for Zen’s comeback and was happy to see he was still game. 

”Then I ask it of thy plainly. May I have your sins from thine lips or do I give you mine?” Zen leaned in close, his lips barely an inch from MC’s as he smiled triumphantly. MC couldn’t think of a retort good enough, let along to translate it into Shakeperian. Her mind was fuzzy and drunk from his breath. The only thing she captured was that he didn’t ‘actually’ give her an ultimatum. Either or lead to a kiss. But dammit if she couldn’t find the final words to push him to it. 

_Screw it!_ MC abandoned the rules of a clean game and rushed in to close the small gap between them.

 _Oh god…I think I can kiss him all day.._ Zen’s lips seemed just as eager as they pushed and overlapped for dominance. His lips. They were so soft with the texture of a fine, crushed velvet but there was a firmness to them that made them seem so masculine. Perhaps it was just the way his lips moved hungrily over her own. 

Enjoying the taste of Zen, she boldly took a candied lip between her teeth and pulled gently. A soft groan escaped from Zen’s throat as she snaked her arms around his neck to draw him in closer. 

But Zen broke the kiss. 

He pulled away, face completely flushed and his chest heaving as he babbled almost incoherently. “Nonononono. No. I shouldn’t do this,” he reminded himself, but MC could hear that it was just merely words. The desperation was still plainly there. His sultry crimson gaze shifted to MC, making her squirm in her chair. “You shouldn’t do this. If you continue on… You could release the beast.” 

There was a hint of danger in his tone. Meant to drive her away and send her running. But honestly… it only enticed her further. /The beast?/ She didn’t exactly know what that meant, but it sounded exciting. MC nodded curtly, portraying that the warning had come across loud and clear. But the devious smile that played on the corner of her lips hinted that the warning would in no way be heeded. 

Zen’s eyes glanced to her lips and she could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. Trying to swallow back his desperation. His hunger. All those sweet, sensual kisses. MC would not have it… 

Trying in vain to get the lesson back on track, Zen abandoned the scripts and grabbed a metal chair that had been previously deserted near the side of the stage and set it up in the middle. He sat quickly, crossing one long leg over the other and leaned forward in what she guessed was an attempt to hide his growing shame. It was a pleasant thought. To see the growing bulge beneath his onyx jeans. To push him further and further… She wanted to see how far this actor could act calm and collected until his beastly nature was exposed. 

”Okay. Let’s skip ahead to see if you can dance. You can, can’t you?” He eyed her curiously. A silver brow raising inquisitively as he gauged her reaction. 

MC couldn’t dance. Not well, anyways. But she was willing to learn. (At another time.) A devious plan formulated in her mind as she recalled having _some_ ballet lessons in her childhood. Zen would surely enjoy that. 

Stripping her black cardigan, she left it in a heap on her chair as she crossed the stage to stand before Zen. She allowed his excitement to rise as she merely stood there. “There is no music,” she said cheekily. 

”Find it in your heart~,” he said cheesily. Or rather, a bit pertly. 

His bold behavior was honestly riling her up. She found this back and forth bantering a bit of a turn on. She loved to defy him and push him. And loved it even more when he pushed back. It was like a dance in it’s own sense. It was her turn to take a step in this elaborate dance. She gave him a small smirk before going up on her tip toes. The sensual melody and growing crescendo of Strauss resounding from her memories to move her feet in a semi-graceful step. Her ballet was a bit rusty, but the swaying of her hips and the slow movement of her slender arms and legs were enough to nearly hypnotize the poor man anyways. She moved with limbered elegance, bending and swaying like ripples on a pond. Enticing the poor professor to delve deeply into her. He wasn’t even paying attention when she stepped left instead of right, or when she stumbled over her own toes. 

She tip toed near Zen, faced away and gave a low, mocking bow to the _audience._ Placing her well toned rear right in front of Zen’s unsuspecting face. She didn’t have to turn and look to know that he was staring. 

Chuckling smugly, MC attempted to turn and receive her prize. Zen’s beastly expression of lust. But instead, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and aggressively pulled her down where she landed onto the man’s lap. She could feel his hot breath breathing, heaving into her shoulder blades. His nose nuzzled into her spine as his arms securely strapped her to him. She couldn’t move even if she wanted to. (Not that she did, anyways.)

After a moment of silence, MC delicately placed her small hands on Zen’s massive forearms as she crooked her head to peek back at him. “Zen?” 

”I warned you…,” he mumbled in a serious tone into the fabric of her red uniform. “Now you have to deal with the beast you have unleashed.” He nuzzled himself into her back as his arms slackened around her waist. Only to trail up to the buttons on her blouse. “Now I am going to eat you up, Little Red.” 

The top button came undone. Then another. And another. Soon, her lacy black bra was showing from beneath the red and white of her uniform. Her semi-bare chest was heaving as she felt something hard prod her from beneath the pleated skirt. MC sighed shakily, and stood up, earning her a confused look from her aroused theatre professor. 

She was off his lap only for a moment before she turned around to straddle him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and the thin material of her damp panties pressed snugly against the massive bulge in his pants. A guttural groan escaped his lips as he pressed a small kiss to her jawline, missing her lips as she leaned away to further toy with him. “My,” she began, turning to him and placing a gentle hand to either side of his face. Her thumbs traced the corner of his lust filled eyes that glistened under the lime lights. “What big eyes you have.” 

A small smile formed at the corner of his lips, picking up the reference immediately. He leaned in, placing a series of fervent kisses along her jaw, but never straying to meet her heated gaze. “All the better to drink in that beautiful form of yours, my dear,” he said in a husky, sensual tone onto her neck. 

The tone of his voice. The heat of his breath at the nape of her neck. She suppressed a shiver as she continued to drag the beloved children story through the gutter. “My, what big teeth you have.” She traced his lips with a careful finger. 

He bit at her finger, his teeth clenching with a primal snap, knowing she would quickly pull away. Because she anticipated it. Treating him like a dangerous beast as she fingered the bars through the cage. He smirked up at her before pulling her bosom to his flushed face. Between the lace of her bra, he spoke confidently, “All the better to taste you with, my dear.” 

A shiver ran down her spine, sending chills onto her flushed skin. His honeyed words were driving her up the walls. She didn’t even chance taking a peek at him through the lace of her lingerie. One peek at those hooded, ruby eyes would send her into sex-crazed frenzy. And he fucking knew it. The teasing way his teeth nipped at the lace and pulled or the sinful doe eyes he gave when he drank in her responses. The guy seemed to be a pro at seduction. 

But the game was not over yet… MC swallowed and dug deep to find her calm confidence. _Two can play this game~_ she quipped to herself as she slowly traced a slow hand down his layered abs. “M-my, what a big _bulge_ you have.” Her hand reached it’s mark on her inflection as she grabbed the stiffness in his pants. 

Zen flinched and made a guttural moan at her touch, clearly taken by surprise at her boldness. She smiled deviously, finding her adventure quite successful where as she would treasure that sound always. Recovering from his momentary lapse, he gritted his teeth and drug his hands into MC’s hips until his finger tips was buried in her soft thighs. In one swift move, he thrust upwards into her core; his bulge slamming into her damp panties hard. 

She found herself arching her back, a squeal escaping her lips as she clung to his neck for balance. A hand trailed to the small of her back to stabilize her as he slowly eased her back up until his face was buried into the nape of her neck. “All the better to fuck you with, my dear~” 

Game over~

MC became putty in his firm hands as she gave a frustrated moan. She wanted him. NOW. Every part of him. But mostly the part that was digging in between her thighs. She caught his lips in a desperate, aggressive collide and hungrily moved and dragged her lips with his. He was more than eager to provide the same enthusiasm as he immediately went to free her chest from any constraining clothes. 

Breasts bare and her buds hard from the cool air of the theatre and the constant friction, Zen marveled at her for a moment before diving in. He took his time. Slow and agonizing as he kissed along her collarbone and between her breasts. 

MC bit her lip anxiously. She didn’t want it slow. She wanted it fast and NOW. Urging the man to move a little faster, she began to grind her hips on his member. It evoked an immediate response. Zen moaned and took one of her buds into his mouth to muffle himself. 

”A-ah!” MC flinched before relaxing as the pleasure began to wash over her. His tongue traced and caressed her hard bud and-- “Ah Ahhh! Zen!” She felt a slight pain as he took it between his teeth. Content with her reaction, he sucked a moment longer before releasing her with a loud ‘pop’. 

Smiling up at her with a devious smirk, he spoke in a firm, commanding tone that only sent her already heated core aflame. “Take off your clothes, babe. I want to see all of you,” he placed a gentle kiss to her other breast before leaning back and releasing her. 

Suddenly feeling a little self conscious, she slowly slid off his lap and slowly began to undo the zipper on the side of her skirt. Her hands were trembling from nervousness and excitement, but she managed to get the skirt off without a hitch. She stepped out of her skirt and kicked it aside with one of her heels and assumed a confident pose with one hand on her hip.

Seeing her standing there like a naughty school girl (which was exactly what she was) in nothing but a lacy black underwear, white socks and tasteful black heels… God! Professor Ryu had seen the same outfit nearly everyday for the past few years and on many different girls. But none of them pulled it off like MC. None of them could have gotten him so riled up with the thought of making it with a student. He eyed her up and down, with primal intent. Taking in every inch and every curve of her body. The bulge in his pants was on the verge of becoming painful by now and it ached to feel her milky, smooth skin. 

Taking his bottom lip under his teeth he leaned forward with a satisfied look. “You look so beautiful. Can I see more?” 

MC smirked, folding her arms across her chest, hiding away the beautiful hills of flawless skin. “Aren’t you the teacher? Why don’t you show _me_ something, Professor~” she taunted in a deviously smooth tone. 

Zen was baffled for a moment before chuckling at her request. “Haha. You got me. I guess I could show you a thing or two before the end of the lesson.” He eyed her dangerously as he slowly rose from his chair. His slender digits fingered the hem on the bottom of his shirt as he lifted it up and over his head, abandoning it in a heap on the floor. He straightened his posture and flexed inconspicuously; basking in the way her eyes lit up at the sight of him. 

And boy did her eyes light up… 

MC danced in place as the tingling in her lower abdomen became nearly painful. Her heated core began to soak the lining in her panties as she eyed him hungrily. _God DAMN! How can one man be so perfect?_ Even underwear models in magazines and porn stars couldn’t hold a flame to the way Zen’s muscles contoured his ivory skin. The way his hair flowed naturally down his sculpted shoulders and rippling back. She was nearly already drooling and Zen hadn’t even shed but one article of clothing. She tried to collect herself as she swallowed back a lustful moan of adoration. “That’s…That’s good. But, I don’t think the scales are balanced here.” She looked down at her nearly naked form to make a point. 

Zen chuckled but said no more as he began to work at the top buttons on his pants. Slowly, agonizingly, he slid the black fabric down his thick thighs and stepped out of them (along with his shoes and socks) to reveal his long legs and striking black briefs. The black of the briefs complimented the paleness of his skin. Did he dress to impress every single day? Not that MC cared, the man certainly knew what looked good on him. Right down to the knickers. 

He stood confidently before walking over to close the distance between them. Slowly, he lifted a hand and trailed the line of her jaw. Following the smoothness of her skin, he trailed further down her neck, her collarbone, between her breasts, her navel and landed on the lacy hem of her underwear. Her breath hitched as he swiftly slid a finger behind the fabric. Zen chuckled into the shell of her ear before giving it a small nibble. “You seem to be having some trouble breathing. Want me to help you out?” 

She nodded slowly, mesmerized by his impish words and the devious finger that trailed too far. It wasn’t even near the ‘good bits’ but she was already melting at the opportunities that was slowing unfolding. She felt his warm breath and the pull of his lips on her ear as they tugged into a smile. His finger was joined by one more. Then two, as he slipped his whole hand behind the thin fabric and began to rub at her molten crevice. 

MC breathed out a moan, her legs trembling at his touch. Impatiently, she began to grind on his hand, desperate for the friction. Zen stopped moving and retracted his hand, earning him a small whimper from MC who was now eyeing him with indignation. 

But Zen was smiling from ear to ear. “Uh uh. No, no babe. Let me teach, and you relax. And pay attention… I may quiz you later.” He gave a small wink as he scooped her dainty form into his arms. 

_’What a cheesy line.’_

She couldn’t help but giggle at his corniness. Despite all the cheesiness he oozed, he was still so alluring. He pulled off the outdated chivalry and the old pick up lines like a pro and never once did she lose interest. She found his old soul very masculine and attractive. It honestly fueled her lust all the more. Especially with the way he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her back to the chair in the center of the stage. It seemed Zen wished to make their lustful actions a performance. One MC was happy to perform as long as they were both the actors and the audience. 

His forehead gently thumped against her own as he locked eyes with MC. Her own lascivious expression mirrored back at her through his dilated pupils. She drank in the exquisite beauty of his wine colored gaze and became completely intoxicated with him. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him in for a heated kiss. She felt his lips drag over her own, hungrily expressing his wanton desires as he lowered himself onto the chair with her legs still wrapped firmly around his waist. 

His member strained at the fabric of his briefs that had become uncomfortably tight. MC felt the cotton chafe against her bare thighs, finding it both unpleasant and annoying. She didn’t want to feel his clothes! She wanted his bare skin. His unhindered heat between her thighs. She groaned against his lips as his hands explored her backside. Her hands trailed as well as she sensually dragged her palm against his twitching abs until the fabric stopped her hand. By then, she was sure even Zen was beginning to mentally curse them. 

MC lifted her hips from his lap and swiftly hooked her fingers under the waistline of his briefs, pulling them down over his protruding hips with a little helpful wiggling from Mr. Ryu. When the final article of clothing was at his knees, MC strained to get a glimpse of what she was hungering for. She didn’t get to marvel for long as Zen took the back strings of her own lacy undergarment between his fingers. And lifted up. 

The brunette squealed with both pleasure and surprise as her own soaked fabric wedged between her. Zen held her strings up with a devil-may-care grin before placing a tender kiss above one of her breasts. His other hand slithered across her hips, towards her lower back until his hand grasped at her bare cheeks. He squeezed firmly, MC’s response was immediate as her head lulled back into a small moan. 

”Such a-- Tease!” She cried out with a small pout on her lips that quickly dissipated with another squeeze of her ass. 

Zen chuckled a little darkly, his lips tediously trailing across her chest in a slow, agonizing fashion that only proved her point. “Can’t help it, babe. You’re fun to tease,” he said in a sensual drawl that sent goosebumps trailing down MC’s arms. “But as fun as it is to tease-- I don’t think I can’t hold myself back anymore.” 

With a primal growl, Zen pulled the strings tighter and jerked. There was an audible rip that echoed slightly through the acoustics of the stage. MC’s heart went a flutter as a raging fire began to swell deep into her core. It was honestly the sexiest thing anyone had ever done. (Although those were her favorite panties he just flung in a tattered pile across the stage…) But she didn’t dwell on her loss for long.

The heat between her legs grew as both of their body temperatures rose and collided to a dangerous degree. Their breathing hitched as MC ground her hips on his bare heat. Zen groaned, completely losing his composure and all willpower he had desperately managed to keep. MC looked down at his flushed face and saw him exactly how she wanted him. A panting, desperate mess. 

Her manipulation quickly turned as Zen lifted her hips and angled his own. She quickly sucked in a breath as she felt his warm tip at her slick opening. She honestly expected a little more foreplay or some more sensual teasing. It was fun to tease and push the beautiful professor to the edge of desperation. It was fun to also _be pushed_ to the edge. She just didn’t expect him to be so needy, so quickly. But she wasn’t one to judge… Not as she soaked his crotch with her own lewd essence. 

Zen was pushed to the brink and ready for pleasure. He smiled carnally at her dazed expression. “I hope you’re ready. Better back out now, because once I get going….I don’t plan on stopping,” he said in a gruffly dark tone. 

_God. Could he get any sexier?_ MC melted like putty in his hands, pursing her lips tightly together just to make sure not a peep of refusal was mistakenly uttered. She nearly came undone at the primal, possessive growl that erupted deep in his throat at the silent consent. The noises he made when he was excited were so feral. And since they came from a man with the voice of a god, they sounded like sensual music to her ears. She had a feeling she would actually lose her senses when she finally heard him moan or utter her name when he was a panting mess. 

Oh, she couldn’t wait for that.

And neither could Zen. The silver haired man lined his hips with hers, his hands still resting, or rather--vigorously grasping, at her hips as he hovered her above his twitching member. Between her saturated heat and his overly anxious cock dripping a surprising amount of precum, lubrication and further foreplay was no longer needed. Professor Ryu hissed as he slowly lowered her hips onto the tip of his swollen member, basking in her expression when her mouth gaped in ecstasy. She made the cutest expressions… He wanted to see them all. Hear all the little squeaks and gasps, all the panting, groaning and moaning with pleasure he could elicit from her. More than anything, he wanted to hear his name screamed out to the heavens as he brought this beautiful angel to Heaven’s Gate. 

Inch by inch, he lowered her until her hips were flush with his. MC took what he had to give willingly, taking each inch in stride. Little gasps and moans filled Zen’s ears each time she slid down his impressive girth. Zen was careful, slow. Despite his big talk of ‘gobbling her up’ and ‘releasing his beast’, he was fully in control of his actions. A perfect gentleman making sure his lady was not harmed by his wild desires. 

But MC didn’t want the gentleman. She wanted the beast. 

MC pouted, painfully aware that he was just looking out for her. She leaned in, biting at her lower lip gingerly in an attempt to appear playfully innocent. She closed her eyes and hummed, making her voice a pitch higher as she gave a breathy whine. “Mmm. Please…” 

Zen curiously peered at her flushing cheeks. The way she bit at her ruby lips, swollen with kisses. How her body tensed and wriggled at a desperate attempt to create more friction between them. And god, how Zen wanted to. He would have her seeing stars till the next sunrise if he had his way, but… He didn’t want to impose. Or hurt her. He often got carried away and lost himself in the moment. What if he released ‘the beast’ on her and she got hurt? What would she think of him then? Despite this unorthodox first meeting, he wasn’t some sex-crazed pervert or some jerk. What if she thought--

”Oppa, please. Just fuck me,” Her long, amber lashes charmingly fluttered open just quick enough to catch a primal flicker beyond Zen’s blazing eyes. 

His muscles taut, he sucked in a breath through clenched teeth and cursed in a low growl. “Shit.” He lost himself then. The beast had been fully unleashed as those pretty, plump, little lips moaned those filthy, pleading words. He’d been called Oppa before, but never had it been so much of a turn on. Until now. Unable to hold himself back, or even _think_ ”So he likes his hair pulled, huh?” she thought fiendishly to herself as her hands retained the tight grip on his silvery strands. 

When the man finally came back down to Earth, he shyly looked to MC for a split moment before thrusting hard and fast into her slick sex. Taken off guard, she moaned and quickly released his hair to grasp onto his shoulder for support. Zen, never stopping his relentless assault, leaned in to pin her closer to him. She could feel his muscles going to work under his porcelain skin. She tried to focus on them, just to teeter over the edge for a little while longer. His lips gingerly brushed against her ear, tickling the lobe as his heated breath caressed her overly sensitive skin. “You should behave, my Lady. Mmm, or else you’ll get punished.” 

He meant it as a threat, but MC took it as a challenge. (Of course.) Her hand found his long locks once again, giving his hair a side-ways jerk so his neck was bared to her. Another lewd, heart piercing moan that made her quiver, but she was determined. “I like punishment…Oppa.” 

She would be the absolute death of him. This devious little school girl who had wandered so helplessly into his den. She felt him shudder beneath her and then-   
”Ah! What are you-?” 

Zen had lifted her off his lap, but still managed to keep inside her by wrapping her slender legs around his sturdy hips. She stared, wide eyes full of excitement as a primal expression took hold in his eyes. He said not one word, save for a few animalistic grunts and groans as he manhandled her to the floor of the stage. Her laid her down gently, peeling her legs from his hips as he went. On her back, she peered up at him, wanting and desiring for him to provide the relentless friction she desperately craved. But she felt the opposite as he pulled out of her. 

A pitiful whine escaped her lips, feeling the void he left within her immediately as her sex ached. Her doe eyes looked up at him, pleading, but his expression remained feral. Before she could mutter a complaint or a desperate plea, his hands gripped tightly on her hips. And flipped her onto her stomach. It was no effort at all for him, as if she were as light as a feathered pillow. One of his arms slid beneath her groin, pulling her up and back to him until she felt his hard erection on her plump cheeks. Feeling it so close and the heat rolling off of him in waves had her grinding his cock in a matter of seconds. 

She didn’t grind for long, as Zen bucked his hips and vigorously plowed his way back inside her. Her hands clenched, her perfectly manicured nails scratching into the polished wood of the stage as he rocked her body back and forth. His pace erratic; pounding into her with such force that she could no longer hold herself still for him. But he didn’t seem to mind the extra burden. His hands on both of her hips, she held him in place while he fucked her senseless. She tried to hold in her moans, fearing someone outside could hear her screams of pleasure. 

This did not please her professor. Leaning onto her back, he found a different angle to thrust. One hard thrust and he knew he had hit a sweet spot. Her scream echoed through the hall before she tried to muffle it by biting down on her lower lip. _"This won't do..."_ A hand fell from her hips, swiftly reaching up to yank on her flowing, auburn hair, forcing her head back until he could whisper in her ear. “Don’t hold back. Get loud for me, babe. I want the entire campus to know how good you are at playing the Naughty School Girl,” he said in a smooth tone, his voice dripping like heated honey.

That did it. Her mind went blank as the heat swelled and consumed her, bursting like a million fireworks in the sky. She let out the loudest moan she had ever heard in her life before nearly falling limp on the floor. If Zen had not been holding her up, she knew she would have gotten well acquainted with the hardwood flooring. She heard a small chuckle, a bit dark but she was too weak and content to care. His hips stilled for a moment after her body went limp and when she had finally come down from her high, he pulled out. 

Her brows knitted, curiosity flooding her as she managed to crane her head to look back at him. “Didn’t you…umm, did you ‘have fun’?” For some reason, she was too embarrassed to actually ask the question out loud. 

Ruby eyes blinked in confusion before suddenly widening at the realization of what she was asking. “Ohhh. Are you asking if I came?” He chuckled, a warm grin forming on his luscious lips that went all the way to his eyes. “I didn’t want to do that to you. I didn’t know if you wanted that or not, so I held back. Which I should be rewarded for by the way! Do you know how hard it was to hold back with the way you feel on me? God~! ❤” His head tilted back, his cheeks flushed as he reminisced the feel of her heat and longed for her once more. 

MC was baffled, finding his words near gibberish as she tried to make sense of a man ‘holding back’. It was simply unheard of. “You…You could have, if you wanted to, you know.” She flashed him a playful grin, earning her a desperate moan from her bare teacher. 

”Hnnng. I wished you would have said so earlier,” he said with a dramatic sob. 

She giggled at his chivalry that had come back to bite him. “You could have asked.” 

”I was…umm. I was too preoccupied. I don’t think I could have spoken even if I wanted to. And if I did, I am not sure it would have been a complete thought,” he said a bit bashfully, reaching for her clothes. 

Watching as he collected their clothes, her heart clenched. As good as those tight fitting clothes flattered his physique, she preferred him so much more in the buff. “You can still finish the lesson…if you want to.” She said with a careless wink. 

She watched his knuckles turn white, as he gripped her clothing tightly. He was quiet for a moment, his face contorted in a thoughtful expression as he mulled over the very, _very_ tempting offer. His head whipped around to glance at the clock, his face falling as he registered the time. “We can’t. You need to get going. I’d hate to be responsible for you being late to your next class,” he said with a sigh of despair. 

Before MC could feel pity for him, his face lifted and he flashed her a wide, cocky grin. “Besides, we can always pick up where we left off on our next learning session.” He cooed with a small wink. 

She was content with that answer... She smiled at him before pulling her blazer over her head. “I like the sound of that. Professor Ryu.” 

”It’s Zen to you, missy.” He leaned in, overpowering MC with playful nips on her neck and peppering her entire face with innocent kisses, basking in the eruption of giggles she made. He simply couldn’t wait to teach her again, already missing her as he knew her departure was imminent. Perhaps maybe next time he should actually get some _teaching_ in?  
 _”Nah~❤”_

**Author's Note:**

> -MC's Class Schedule-  
> 101: Performing of the Arts  
> 102: Creating a Masterpiece  
> 103: Multiply, Don't Divide  
> 104: Tech Help for Dumies  
> 105: Tutoring the Tutor  
> 106: The Barter System  
> 107: Re-Learning the Rules  
> 108: (Surprise Character!)


End file.
